My dear dead Mayumi
by EverlastingRoseLovesAnime
Summary: I don't own any charaters execpt Mayumi
1. Chapter 1

My dear dead Mayumi

:Flashback:

A purple haired girl and a blond hair boy were walking down a path to their house. "MAYUMI! MOVE!" the blond boy shouts and pulls Mayumi out of the way of a kuneai that was flying at her. "That was a close one, Naru" Mayumi breathes and looks at her brother. Naru stiffens and falls forward with five kuneai's in his back. "Naru! NARU!" Mayumi cries and catches her brother. "Don't leave me, Naru! I need you to live! Naru! DON'T DIE!" Mayumi cries with tears running down her face. There is a thud and Mayumi falls forward whispering "Don't leave me, Naru, don't go…."

:End Flashback:

The ghost girl was walking down a street in Konaha where she used to live. She was brought here after her heart was pierced by a kuneai. They tried to save her but it was too late. She would now wander down this street she was rushed through. She walks past a ramen shop where a Blond hair boy was eating his ramen. He turns around finishing his ramen and paying for it. He sees the ghost girl walking down the street but he has no idea that she is a ghost. "Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! What's your name?" Naruto asks the ghost girl. "I'm…Mayumi Uzki. Nice to meet you." Mayumi outstretches her hand to Naruto. Naruto takes her hand and shakes it. "You were able...To touch me…but I'm a ghost and that isn't possible!" Mayumi looks at Naruto then hugs him. "I'm so glad someone can touch me again! I have been alone for a long time!" Mayumi cries. Oddly Naruto looks at the purple haired girl and thinks about something. "If you're a ghost then can you be warm?" Naruto questions her. Mayumi looks at him "I'm. Warm? But I feel cold" Mayumi says in a quiet little voice. Naruto looks at Mayumi closely then realizes she was crying. "Why are you crying, Mayumi?" Naruto asks her concerned. "Its because you remind me of my dead brother..Naru" Mayumi whispers then buries her head into Naruto's chest. Naruto hugs Mayumi tighter then she pulls away and smiles. "Please see me tomorrow night, Naruto..." Mayumi whispers then vanishes into thin air. Naruto realizes its dawn and he rushes home and puts on clean clothes and goes to a library to search for Mayumi. He stays there until 8:30 at night. "Oh wow! It's been that long! And I haven't eaten in forever!" Naruto cries and closes a book and runs out of the library even though on the next page of the book was the Uzki Family history. Naruto runs to the ramen shop and orders some ramen that he eats happily. He feels someone wrap their arms around his neck. "Hi Naruto, how are you?" Mayumi whispers into his ear. Naruto swallows the mouthful of ramen that was in his mouth before answering. "I've been better" He replies as mayumi removes her arms from around his neck. Naruto turns around to look at the ghost girl. "Hey Naruto, can I show you something?" Mayumi smiles and outstretches her hand. Naruto nods and takes her hand and she pulls him out of the ramen shop and towards the forest. They enter the forest and mayumi takes Naruto on an old path leading to an old house with vines on the sides. "This is my old house!" Mayumi smiles looking around. "You used to live here?" Naruto asks her but doesn't get a reply. Naruto turns around and looks at Mayumi who was looking at something at the side of the house. "What are you looking at, Mayumi?" Naruto asks. "Oh nothing…" Mayumi sighs and walks up to Naruto and leans forward and presses her lips against his. Naruto starts blushing madly as she pulls away. "I have to go, Naruto, but I will be back later…." Mayumi smiles as she vanishes. "I'll be back….


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was walking back to his house when he came across the ramen shop. He stopped for some ramen silently. He started eating his ramen as he got it. It had been 2 years since the ghost named Mayumi disappeared. He was wondering if he would ever see her again. But he didn't think it was likely. So he decided to give up on waiting. "Naruto? Did you give up that I would never return?" A soft voice says behind Naruto. Naruto turns around to find Mayumi standing there smiling. "Mayumi! I didn't think you would come back into the world of living!" Naruto nearly shouts. Mayumi giggles softly then hugs Naruto with a wide grin on her face. "I missed you, Naruto! But now I can stay here with you!" Mayumi whispers into his ear. Naruto smiles and pays for his ramen then stands up. Naruto takes her hand and pulls her towards a fair. Mayumi smiles and lets him pull her to the fair grounds. Naruto and Mayumi head to a roller coaster and they get on after paying for two tickets. Naruto and Mayumi get off giggling loudly. "Hey! Let's go play some games for prizes!" Mayumi grins. Naruto nods and they run over to the stands. Mayumi knocks down three bottles with one ball and wins a stuffed dog. Naruto does the same game and gets a giant ramen bowl. "That game was easy!" mayumi giggles. "Yea, it was!" Naruto agrees. Mayumi smiles and kisses Naruto's cheek making him blush madly. "Naruto, you look like a dark red cherry!" Mayumi laughs since Naruto's face had gone Dark red. Mayumi smiles bigger then kisses Naruto on the lips and pulls him towards the cotton candy shop. "Two please!" Mayumi cheerfully said to the shop owner. When they got their cotton candy they start wandering around the fair. Naruto is thinking while he eats his Cotton candy. "I wonder what Mayumi is thinking" Naruto thought. Mayumi turned towards Naruto and smiles and holds his hand. Mayumi trips and falls forward onto the ground. Naruto kneels next to her and looks at her concerned. "Are you ok, Mayumi?" he asks. "Yea…my knee is bleeding though..." Mayumi smiles at him then she realizes something. "Wait if I am bleeding then I'm alive then." Mayumi whispers. Naruto nods then picks Mayumi up and starts carrying her back to his house. When they arrive he sets her on the couch then goes to get a Band-Aid for her knee. Naruto puts the band-aid on her knee then leans forward and kisses her forehead. Mayumi smiles at Naruto then looks around.


End file.
